


Elementalist

by Siera_Knightwalker



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BAMF!OC, F/M, Learning to control ability, Minor Character Death, OC almost dies a lot, OC is kickass, OC is reckless, OC is scared shitless first, OC shows attitude to great Sesshoumaru, Original Character(s), Sesshoumaru is surprised, Sesshoumaru likes human girls, Somehow, bamf!sesshoumaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Knightwalker/pseuds/Siera_Knightwalker
Summary: Anya definitely had no interest in being saved like a damsel in distress but she really didn't have a choice in the matter. She was in the Feudal Era of Japan. And ironically, it's not even the worst thing that's happened to her. She had DEMONS out for her ass for some reason. This was getting real annoying, real quick. Let's not mention the asshole of a Lord, yeah?





	1. Trip to Greece

Anya ducked a high kick and swung her own leg out in a sweeping kick which was promptly pulled and she fell on her face in a very embarrassing manner, signifying the end of their training. Her dad was faster than her. Much faster. Or that trick wouldn’t have worked. It was embarrassing that even though she knew what he would do, she still couldn’t stop it.  
“Ugh. Dad! Stop doing that!” Her father ruffled her hair before jumping away and laughing. She scowled at him. He just smiled and walked away.  
“Don’t laze around, Annie-bear, or mom will never wake up.” She just scowled harder at the annoying man. Who gave people weird nicknames that were longer than the actual name? Oh, that’s right. Her parents. God. In spite how awesome they were, they got annoying very quickly. Specially when her father was a master in martial arts and she had to learn that shit. It was good for self-defense but how much better did she have to be? It wasn’t like floor masters would try to rob her like creepy gangsters or something.  
She completed her set of exercises to cool down and drank her water as she walked out of the empty room to the living room. She kept the bottle there as she ran up the stairs, making as much noise as possible. She went to the bathroom, turned on the hot water for a nice bath and went towards her parent’s bedroom.  
“Mooooom. Are you awake?” A muffled reply came from behind the door. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’.” She smirked before kicking the door open. It slammed against something behind it and it broke with a clear crack.  
“Oops?”  
“It had better not be your mother’s new crystal ball!” The distant sound of her father’s voice jerked her into motion. She sneaked into the room and closed the door to see, yes, it was in fact a new crystal ball, and yes, she was gonna get her ass kicked into next year for this. She put the whole thing beside the bedside table. Could she blame it on her mom? She cried anime tears as she mourned her ability to sit for the next week.  
“It isn’t your mother’s crystal ball is it?” Her dad said again, but this time more close. She cursed and ran for the bathroom. Stripping, she splashed into the warm bath. Her mother’s annoyed shriek interrupted her attempt at relaxation. She cried, mourning the total loss of ability to walk for a month. Her dad was gonna kick her ass and her mom was gonna work her to the bone. She was home for the summer vacation and it wasn’t even the third day… She was so fucked.  
-x-  
She fell asleep. In the bathtub. And if it wasn’t for the fact that the tub had hot water, she would have gotten a cold. But that wasn’t what was worrying her. It was that neither of her parents came to wake her up. Or pull her out of the tub, kicking and screaming, to explain what she had done. What kind of punishment did her father cook up this time?!  
She sneaked into her way to her room and changed. Quiet. Everything was so quiet. She made her way to the living room, and peaked in.  
“Agh! My eyes! Oh, my eyes! My poor innocent eyes!” She heard a giggle from her mother. “Are you decent? And separate?”  
“Yes, honey. We are.” She heard them kissing loudly and gagged. She really didn’t want to see that. She turned around and peaked from between her fingers.  
Her father was sitting calmly while her mother leaned against his shoulders and drank tea. Oh good. Might as well get this out of the way.  
“So, um, you’re not mad?” Her mom gave her a look.  
“Annie, dear. We,” she motioned to her and dad, “have broken more important things than a crystal ball. No matter how sweet. Do you really think we’re hypocrites?”  
“You want me to answer that honestly?” Anya deadpanned. Her mother gave her a sarcastic go-ahead sign. She grinned mischievously.  
“Okay. So I have a boyfriend-”  
“Absolutely not! Not until you’re thirty-” her father broke off when she glanced at mom’s glaring face. She smirked.  
“See?” Her mom sighed.  
“Yes, yes. You win.”  
“But you’re still not getting a boyfriend until you’re thirty.” Mom hit his arm.  
“You can have a boyfriend, as long as you don’t have sex.” Her mom said more rationally.  
“Till thirty.” Her dad added. Her mom hit him again. He was incorrigible. He grinned. She rolled her eyes.  
Anya collapsed on the loveseat opposite them.  
“So…what’s the plan for the summer?” Her mom’s face lit up.  
“We were hoping to talk about that. We’re going to Greece!” She blinked. Greece.  
“Greece?!” Her eyes widened and she started grinning like an idiot. Greece was the home to the most wonderful architectures! She was practically vibrating in her seat. She wanted to be an architect! To build beautiful monuments that last through ages. Centuries, even. It was a huge dream. But she wanted to do something like that. Her mother laughed and her father huffed.  
“I told you she would be excited.”  
“European beaches…” her dad was almost whining. She suppressed her smile while watching her mother deal with him. They were the best parents ever.  
Now what did she need to get for the trip?  
-x-  
“This is so cool!”  
“I hope you don’t mean that literally, honey. Or I need to have your brain checked.” She glared at your mom before returning to her admiration of the old buildings. While Greece had been one of the places she had wanted to visit, other than the famous landmarks and all the awesome architecture, she didn’t really know much about Greece. And the next best thing? There was a beach. And they would be living close to it. Of course, they were planning to visit Mount Parnassos, and all the museums, and castles. Greece was a heritage of sites.  
They would be staying near Athens, but closer to the beach. Vouligmeni Beach is apparently very popular and cool during the summer months. She couldn’t wait. While she wanted to recreate beauty through architecture but the ocean was wild and like nature- indomitable. Nature was beautiful. It was sad how much people wanted to destroy it.  
“Come on, Annie! We’ve reached.”  
“Yes, mom!” Even as a part of her appreciated the hotel, she was still distracted. Greece handled ancient and modern pretty well. It was a beautiful place. She should check out the beach. Maybe in the evening? She followed her dad up to the lift silently. The second the doors of the lift closed, her dad ruffled her hair.  
“What’s got you so grim, huh?” I shot him a faint frown.  
“Nothing, dad.”  
“Aww. Is my Annie-bear hiding things from her daddy? There was a time when you would tell your daddy the number of times you went to do the poo-poo.” She felt her face flush red.  
“Dad!” She really wanted to curl up and disappear. Thankfully the lift was empty besides them. There wasn’t even a lift-man. She really couldn’t express how happy she was, that there was no one else besides them. She groaned in annoyance.  
“I was thinking of visiting the beach today.”  
“Wont it be really late if we go today?”  
“Yes, I suppose it will. Never mind then.” Her father smiled.  
“We’ll all go. I’ll ask the hotel to get a rented car and we can stay there for as long as you like.” She smiled at him.  
“Thanks dad.” They stepped out of the elevator and relaxed a little. They were in another country to have fun. She should let loose and do something stupid. Maybe even go swimming. She laughed mentally at the idea. She would definitely have a cold if she tried that. Maybe she should take a towel and a change of clothes? Just in case, of course. Her parents didn’t have to know about her late night swim. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission, no?


	2. Terror at the Beach

Annie had- thankfully- received another room and didn't have to stay with her parents, like they had done that one time a few years ago. Honestly, she would rather pretend that never happened. Her parents were in the 'honeymoon' stage for way too long. She was honestly surprised that she didn't have any siblings. They were going at it like rabbits. How they even kept their jobs, she had no idea.

But she never really felt lonely with her parents. They always seemed to go out of their way to make her seem included. And while she didn't want to think like that. Sometimes she doubted she even was their daughter. But then the next moment they would do something silly, and her dad would look at her with his bright grin she wouldn't care. Who cared if she wasn't related to them by blood? She certainly didn't.

"Annie-bear! Where aaaare you? We got the car. Get off your lazy butt and let's go!" Her dad was practically breaking down the door to get her out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez. You're more hyperactive than a kid." She slowly opened the door and peeked an eye out lazily. Her dad slammed the door open, took hold of her arm and wrenched her out of her room in excitement.

"Didn't you want to see the beach? Come on." She rolled her eyes before going back in the room and leaving with a small bag that had her change of clothes and other necessities. She was definitely going into the water today.

A few hours later saw her family at the beach. Her dad stretched a little, showing off his muscles and mom set the cloth down before sitting down. They didn't need sunscreen as it was already past afternoon and was soon heading into the evening. There were still quite a lot of people on the beach but way less than what would have been.

She smiled, trying not to get sand into her mouth. She liked beaches almost as much as she liked cities. But she just liked forests more. There may be wild animals and creatures that could kill you but how could anyone resist the beauty of nature? There were ants and mosquitoes that annoyed the heck out of people, but forests were the ideal of what nature held for anyone.

What she wouldn't give to see actual treehouses! She had heard that people used to hollow out trunks of huge trees and live there ages ago. She wanted to see things like that at least once in her life.

She took off her slippers, and slipped out a smaller bag, which her camera and mini version of her sketch book. She could draw people or the scenery, whatever inspired her. She put in her phone and head phones as well. Leaving everything else with her mom who was glaring fiercely at any woman who looked at dad wrong.

"Stay safe, darling." Her mom pressed a kiss to her forehead and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"I wont be going too far. If I need help, I'll scream or something. Plus this is way too public. Nothing's going to happen." There was a flash of worry passing through her eyes before she smiled back.

"Then I'll worry for nothing." Anya hesitated for a moment before smiling back.

"Yeah. Don't worry." Her parents were right to worry after all. They were in a different country and she was kind of reckless. She absolutely got that from her dad, and she would be blaming him for her recklessness until further notice.

She wandered around for a few minutes, enjoying the heat of the dying sun, the cooling breeze and the laughter of people around her. People were so happy and she liked being surrounded by happiness. The people? Not so much.

Anya opened took off her tie and let her hair fly free behind her, barely stifling her laughter- she didn't giggle, after all- when the wind fluttered her hair and clothes dramatically. She had a reputation to maintain after all. She couldn't be seen giggling!

She sat down near the rocks that were almost at the edge of the beach before she relaxed. The waves crashed on the rocks and sprayed at her bare feet but went no higher. The wind was also much calmer here as well.

She took out her sketch book and started sketching out the rocks and the spray of water as it hit the rocks. She had started drawing her bare legs getting hit by the spray as well, when she spotted a hint of silver from the periphery of her vision. She suppressed a frown and turned her head to spot the source. Her eyes widened as she took in the view of the man she saw.

The man had long silver hair tied at the base that seemed to dance with the wind. His face was perfectly made, like an artist chiseled it on smooth marble. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. Not a hint of tension. His face wasn't lax and it didn't seem like it was due to plastic surgery or anything. Was he a model? She didn't know.

He wore a white shirt and formal pants. His fingers were long and beautiful and even though it looked like he hadn't worked a day in his life, she had a feeling it could not be farther from the truth. His back was strong and muscled. He was muscled in a lean sort of way. Was he some kind of runner or swimmer? She doubted it. But he definitely had a lot of upper body strength, even though he wasn't buff.

He looked noble, like he belonged to a picture in some old book. His features were aristocratic. Was he even human?

Her breath caught in her throat when his eyes opened and he looked right at her with no surprise in his eyes. Did he know that she was there? Something flashed across his eyes before they softened slightly. She couldn't have stopped the blush that stole across her face even if she tried. His lips tilted up in a small smirk and she had to use all the stubbornness she had gained in her 17 years of her life to keep her eye from twitching in irritation.

A part of her wanted to challenge him aloud but another larger didn't want to break the silence.

She clearly tilted her head up slightly and sniffed, looking away. She had only looked away for a moment, and when she looked back he was suddenly sitting a few feet away from her and much higher than he had been.

She yelped and almost fell off the rock she was sitting on, letting go of her book so she could balance herself better. He was just as suddenly, in front of her, preventing her book from taking a nose dive into the waters below.

He turned the book and took in the picture she had been drawing of the water hitting the rocks and the bare outline of someone's legs close to it. It seemed almost ethereal the more she looked at it. She was glad she hadn't ruined the picture by drawing herself, like she had been planning.

"I find myself surprised that you did not bother drawing me. After all, I had been sitting near the rocks for some time." The almost casual way he said it distracted her from the actual content of what he just said. Her eye twitched.

Her pride wouldn't allow her to actually ask to draw him now. Nor could she say she hadn't even noticed him when he clearly had noticed her.

"Excuse you." She snatched the book away from him. His was baritone, deep enough to sound beautiful but not too deep. There was a calming quality to his voice. Not that she would ever say that to him, of course.

"You, mister, are a stranger. I value privacy. I would never draw someone without asking first." She scowled at him. His eyes lightened with amusement and she realized that his iris was actually golden. Was his body absolutely perfect or something? At least his personality wasn't like some kind of wanna-be cool high school guy's. God knows how many of them she had seen.

"I suppose you wouldn't. It's not like you didn't actually notice me, is it?" He raised an eyebrow. She raised one back. His speech became casual.

"Of course not. I have better self awareness than that." It was actually true. She had amazing awareness and pretty decent reflexes. He dad used to say that was the only good point about her body. She wasn't all that good at martial arts but she had it beaten into her every day. So she had learned a lot, if she said so herself. She had to after all, or her dad would never have let her leave home without some training.

But even with her awareness, she had never even noticed him there. He wasn't threatening to her at all, was all she could think of. That would be the only reason why her almost unnatural awareness had never even registered him. Even if she got irritated at him, she never once felt threatened. She didn't feel perfectly safe either but that was probably because of the lack of familiarity.

Who was he?

"My name is Sesshomaru Taisho. And may I ask, who might you be?" She suppressed the embarrassed flush from rising over her face by pure will. She hadn't even realized she had said it out loud!

"I am Anya Heathrow." She offered her hand and he took it, lightly shaking it. He had perfect polished posture. Was he actually some kind of noble?

"You're Japanese?" She blinked, surprised. She really had not expected that. He just seemed so otherworldly.

"Yes. I suppose I was born in Japan." She quirked a brow. What was there to 'suppose'? Maybe he just didn't know if he was born there? Did his mother die or something? She mentally shook her head. She didn't need to imagine tragic back stories. Something told her that if she just asked he would tell her. But, that was a bit rude, wasn't it? She scratched her cheek, wondering if she should ask.

"I see." They enjoyed a brief silence as they sat back down, looking at the sea. At least she was.

"Are you visiting?" She looked up at him curiously and he just looked back with a strange expression. She nodded, combing her hair back with her fingers.

"Yes, with my family. What about you?"

"I am on vacation as well. My brother was most insistent." He said with a faint expression of fond irritation. She was barely aware of the smile that crept across her face.

"Must have annoyed you something bad when you were young, didn't he?" He looked like he was trying not to smile a 'you have no idea' sort of smile. "My parents are similar, in a way. They have no concept of personal space and keep dragging me around like I'm the mother and they, the teenagers." She rolled her eyes, a smile dancing across her lips.

She remembered the time when her dad dragged her out of school when she fractured her hand punching an asshole who thought he had the right to sexually harass her friend publically just because they were dating. Honestly her friend could have defended herself after she got over her shock but she was been so pissed off that she had almost smashed his nose in and broke a few of his ribs by the time her friend had decided to pull her off her ex and retaliate against him herself.

She couldn't help the smirk that pulled at her lips as she remembered the way her friend and her father got along like a house on fire, plotting to keep him in jail and treating her to ice cream for her wonderful showing.

"But they're family." She looked at him, feeling a hint of blood thirst at the old memory. She looked at Sesshomaru and was surprised to see an echoing blood thirst stir in him as well. For some reason, it seemed to fit him better than the look of a calm man. Like he was unleashing some sort of inner beast. Like stepping into a role that fit him like a glove. She looked at him curiously and a second later, his face blanked. His expression was hidden.

He didn't seem like he was a serial killer or anything. If anything, the longer she stayed with him, the more relaxed she felt. It was sort of odd.

As if on command, his phone rang. They kept looking at each other, his with a blank expression and hers, with curiosity.

"I must leave." His voice was clear of any expressive tone as well. He was really good at that. "Thank you for the company."

"Will you be coming back here again?" Did I just scare you away?

Her eyes conveyed the challenge her lips did not.

"Of course. Good night." He nodded at her, turned back and walked away.

She whistled, impressed. He really was good at hiding his expressions. She was told that she was ridiculously good at reading expressions and for someone to actually keep it hidden from her was kind of a big deal. He showed no hesitance in reverting back to casual speech. The only sign that he had felt uncomfortable was the almost archaic way of speaking he had adopted.

That was one impressive man. Even after steady teasing interaction, she only got to know what he had told her. She had found absolutely nothing on her own. She was really curious now. Her eyes found the skyline and she watched the sun duck under the horizon. The wind had chilled and she needed to go back to her parents. She stuffed all her things into her bag before stumbling in the darkness for support.

She had to get off the rocks before night fell or it would be really hard to reach the beach. She carefully balanced on the rocks, cursing her decision to not wear footwear. Some rocks were kind of sharp. She hissed when she cut her palm on some jagged rock. It was becoming dark and her night vision wasn't really that good.

A harsh cold wind blew her backwards and just as she reached for a stable support, the waves crashed against the rocks higher than before as the tide swept in and wet the rocks. She let out a shriek of surprise and terror before she slipped underwater, hitting her side against another rock as she fell. She wheezed out a pained breath.

Anya's hands grasped around for something, but found nothing. She tried to swim up but a harsh wave swept in again. She dived underwater and tried to find somewhere to breathe. One of the rocks formed a natural cave of some sort. She barely hesitated before diving into the cave. The high tide was rapidly filling in the space where air was. She tried to swim faster to reach the sir bubble but it was like all her movements seemed restricted, growing weaker by the minute. In desperation of air, Anya accidentally breathed in water. She limbs moved desperately, her lungs burning for air. Her limbs were slowly growing numb.

And she didn't want to die.

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She would die in a stupid cave, in a stupid beach in Greece. She would be leaving her family, her friends and everyone she had ever known. With one last desperate strength of will, she swam outside, she wasn't going to die there, no matter what. Her hand hit the wall of the cave and she could see no air bubbles and no openings to leave out of.

She gasped in a desperate breath.

No! NO! NO! NO!

-survivesurvivebreathebreathebreatheairairair-

AIR


End file.
